astronomical love (reloaded)
by HPReader4L
Summary: um.. ron catches ginny out late, gets mad. g/d find love.... chap 3 up:D dont u love me
1. unexpected meeting

Disclaimer: J. K. owns everything. Not me Ã´ Â¿ Ã´  
  
A/N: it will switch from his to her POV.... Oh, and by the way it's by first story. So please be nice but if you must flame oh well I will live. Oh one more last thing Ginny is in 5th year and everyone else is in 6th.  
  
  
  
***  
  
I'm going to do it. I can't believe it. I never really wanted to die. But I can't live like this anymore, the constant fights between my family. HIM forcing me to be a Death Eater. "It's your only future you worthless child" he always says when I let it slip that it's not what I want.  
  
***  
  
I was on a midnight stroll around the castle when I decided to go to the astronomy tower. That's when I saw him. He was apparently shocked to see it was me that came through the door. He was probably expecting Flitch. The problem was that he was standing on the edge of the tower like he wanted to jump. I dint know what to do. I was afraid.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing up here weasel?" I shot at her. She replied with a smart tone "I can be here if I want to, but what are YOU doing here?" she questioned. She could tell I wasn't very stable for the first time. "I do believe that's none of your business. Go away." She looked at me as though they always did. Like they believed I was scum... but I'm not that's why I hate my father. For making me a Malfoy, I didn't chose to be hated by them just because of my name.  
  
***  
  
I looked at him with disbelief. The Draco Malfoy insecure? I decided to try to talk to him because I was pretty sure he was going to kill himself if I wasn't careful. Though I didn't know why I even cared he was always so rude to everyone even his "friends." I figured that since I was a bit down anyway why not try to actually talk instead of constantly fighting with him.  
  
***  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked me. What does she think she's doing. Is she actually talking to me? "Why do you care?" I shot back at her. "I don't know I just want to talk to someone and I figured since you're here why not?" she wants to talk to me? Wow I never thought I'd see the day. "Well what do you want to talk about?" I figured I might as well talk to her. Especially since I noticed she looked beautiful. Wait what am I thinking I can't think she's beautiful, she's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy. It's not allowed.  
  
***  
  
OMG what am I doing? I'm talking to a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. Oh well I guess it's okay to look and talk. Even though he looks wonderful tonight. Wait, wait, wait, I can't be thinking this! We are complete opposites it's not allowed. Oh well like I said talking couldn't hurt? Or can it? "Um, so why ARE you up here so late and on the edge of the tower?" I asked but I really knew the answer. "I- I- I just am." He stammered. I never thought THE Draco would be at all less than sure.  
  
***  
  
Oh no. She can tell I'm uneasy with this. This is getting bad if she finds out and tells everyone I will be ruined! "I guess I just wanted it all to end" oh I shouldn't have said that. "Why did you want it to end, I mean it always seems that you live the perfect life." Ha! Me living the perfect life, yeah right! "Are you serious? Me, perfect life? Right."  
  
***  
  
I decided to try to get him off the wall, I mean what if he slipped or something? "Why don't we sit and talk about it?" I offered. He must have thought it wasn't a bad idea because he sat on the wall instead. I sat next to him and we sat there talking for a while, about how his father would beat him and his mother, and why he just wanted it to end.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly we stopped talking, she probably thought I felt I had said too much but that wasn't it. I stared into her almond eyes. As I knew she was starring into my cold gray eyes. I suddenly had an urge to kiss her. But I held back what would she think? I mean she probably was just keeping me alive so her little Potter boyfriend could ruin me worse. She must have read my mind because right then she whispered "don't worry I am not going to tell Harry what we have been talking about, or any of my brothers, it's none of their business who I care about"  
  
***  
  
OMG I cant believe I let that slip omg, omg, omg. "I mean I- I- I-" I sat there stammering. When suddenly he said something and I shut up. "You- you care about me, after all I have said about you?" I was surprised at his response, "I- I- it's just. I don't know I mean I'm confused" I could feel my face turning red but I don't think he noticed because of it being so dark.  
  
***  
  
That was it I couldn't hold back any longer. I leaned in, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Which I wasn't expecting, she kissed back, she actually didn't fight or pull away. We sat there kissing for who knows how long until suddenly we broke apart. I sat there stammering "I'm sorry's" when she pulled me back in.  
  
*** I can't believe I kissed him. But then I realized how late it was. I pulled off. "I have to go," I checked my watch "its 3:30 and if Flitch catches me I'm dead." I couldn't believe I had been here since 12 but I really didn't mind after what I got from it. "Wait, I can take you back I have an invincibility cloak."  
  
***  
  
Wow, I didn't think I had the nerve to kiss her let alone take her back to her dorm. We walked all the way up to Grifindor tower. It was a little slow because I hadn't ever shared my cloak with anyone, but she seemed like she had done it a million times.  
  
***  
  
When we got to the portrait of the "fat lady" he kissed me one last time good night said good night and walked back in/ I was in heaven. But it all changed when I got back into the common room. Ron was sitting there when I stepped in. "And where did YOU go?" he questioned. I jumped because I wasn't expecting him to be up... duh "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, no big Ron" oh I hope this works. "Yeah well who was it I herd you saying good night to outside?" omg he herd this cant be good. "I ran into one of my friends and we walked back together" please don't question me please, please, please. "Sure a Friend, right, but it sure didn't sound like any 5th year. Sounded more like Malfoy" he spit out Malfoy with all the hatred I know they hold just for each other. "What do you mean Ron?" I just hoped he didn't notice my voice slightly raising at the accusation. "You know exactly what I mean Virginia! I forbid you to talk to him again. I'm going to bed and if I here anything about even the slightest possibility of you two you will majorly regret it." They walked in their opposite directions to their dorms, it was the worst possible ending to possibly the best day of her life.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
  
  
Okay how did you like my first story??? Well let me know and I will write more, if you don't like it then I wont write more. But I hope you liked it and it wasn't too long so I'm going to go and think about what to write the next time. If I do write more: O  
  
Buh byez: D 


	2. poor poor ginny

A/N Okay part two! Yay! I finally got it up woo hoo!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine! Ã"Â¿Ã´ as though you thought it was.  
  
  
  
Ok so we left off as Ginny got back from an unexpected night with Draco...  
  
  
  
***  
  
I walked back to my dorm hoping that poor Ginny wouldn't get caught out of bed by someone like her brothers. Though I don't know why I even care. On my way I herd something from a classroom. Of course I was curious. I peeked in unnoticed by the two in the room. It was Potter and Granger! Wow I didn't expect it to be them but who cares I can always make stupid potter and Granger mad if they were to see me a Ginny.  
  
***  
  
I walked into my dorm still fuming from Ron he has no right to tell me who I can and can't see! So just out of spite the next morning I was going to seek out Draco. I decided I might as well go to bed since it was nearly 3:45.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I woke up early and felt lost. When I realized I had fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room, I raced up to my dorm and jumped in bed. That's when I had to get up again when I herd a tapping on the window. It was a school owl with a letter tied to its leg. I pulled it in and took the letter off completely confused as to who would be sending a letter from school to me.  
  
***  
  
I woke up early and rushed to where the school keeps their owls. I had to send something to Draco as soon as possible. I wanted to know if last night was just a "forget it" kind of thing. So I wrote it and sent it.  
  
***  
  
I opened the letter. It read  
  
"Draco  
  
I need to know if what happened last night was real? Ron caught me last night when I got back, he forbade me to talk to you so of course I had to talk to you. Do you think we can meet somewhere? Please write back and tell me. Thank you  
  
Ginny."  
  
So I decided to write back. I told her I would meet her in the owlery. I figured we could talk there since people are never up there. I told her to meet me there at 9 o' clock.  
  
***  
  
I got his letter and sent a reply telling him there wasn't a problem with the owlery. I would just have to get away from Harry and Ron. Hermione wouldn't have a problem since she doesn't care bout who I talk to. After breakfast I left. To shake Ron off my back I told them I was going to run to my dorm and do some extra reading so I could catch up on my Charms homework. It worked.  
  
***  
  
I didn't have to wait long before she was there. "What's wrong?" I asked wondering why she wanted to talk to me again. "It's Ron, he's horrible. He told me if he caught wind of me having any communication with you I would regret it." She looked as though she was going to cry. I don't know when we started to care at all about each other. But I am glad.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly I started to cry. I didn't understand why but some how I think he may have. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone to you. I should go." I didn't want to go but I figured he would want me gone. "No, please stay." Wait where did that come from? "You mean you want me to stay," I said wiping my eyes. "Yes, I want to talk to you." He said.  
  
I could have screamed with excitement. He wants to talk to me? I wonder what about though. "Okay what do you want to talk to me about?" he was quiet for a minute. He apparently couldn't find the words he wanted to use. "It's just, last night," he started, "um, on my way back to my dorm I herd something." He kept trailing off at the end of his sentences. Almost as though he was unsure if he should tell me. "Yeah." I urged him on. "Well you see I herd people in a classroom. I looked in curiosity getting the best of me." He paused again. "I saw Po- um Harry and Hermione kissing, I figured I should tell you. I really don't know why."  
  
***  
  
Instantly I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I saw her eyes start to tear up. I felt bad for her, I didn't ever want to hurt her, and she's so innocent looking. "I- I'm sorry," tears were pouring out I just wanted to hold her and make her feel like everything was all batter and that nothing would ever hurt her. I cant believe I'm actually thinking things like these about a Weasley I mean they are poor and horrible but she is so beautiful. Suddenly as though I wasn't thinking I pulled her to me. I just wanted everything to be all right and for the poor thing to stop crying.  
  
***  
  
When he told me I felt like dying. I wanted to kill Harry how could he do this to me? He knows I have cared about him and so does Hermione. I started to sob. I fell into Draco's arms. I needed him so bad. I didn't know when he went from "the slimy git Malfoy" to "Draco, the love of my life." I had to tell him I needed him; because I needed to know if he felt the same. "Draco?" I quietly called to him from somewhere around his chest where my head was buried.  
  
***  
  
God I felt so horrible for telling her about Potter and Granger. "Draco?" she called to me. "Yeah Gin," I just wanted to hole her and tell her how much I loved her. But I knew she wouldn't feel the same. "Draco, I need to talk to you." "Well then talk Gin. What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her tighter in my arms.  
  
***  
  
"It's just..." I trailed off not sure if I really knew how to tell him that I loved him. "Well, I guess I realized, I- I, um," god how am I supposed to tell him, when I cant get the words out. "Gin, you know you can tell me anything right" O.K. I can do this! "Draco Malfoy, I love you." I turned away afraid of his reaction.  
  
***  
  
Wow! I didn't really know what to say to her after that, I mean I know I love her but how could she love me. I'm a horrible person. When I realized there was an awkward silence I spoke up, "Wow Gin. I--" that's as far as I got when she interrupted me "you don't have to say anything back I will understand I don't deserve to be loved" god why does she put herself through this she's so perfect. "Gin. Let me finish, O.K?" she nodded "Ginny I love you with all my heart, its just I don't understand why you would love me. I mean sure maybe my looks r good but--" she cut me off again, only this time-  
  
***  
  
I kissed him after he said that. I loved him! And he loves me too. I can't believe it. He's so wonderful. I kissed him with all my might. He held my so tight. Yet so gently as though he thought I might break. It was so wonderful! When we finally pulled apart I just hugged him and told him I loved him one more time.  
  
A/n: Okay, okay, okay! I'm done unless I get a lot of peoples telling me to write more. And if you peoples want me to add to this I will be very happy. But in order for me to add to my story I want at least 5 good reviews =D. But now I am done and you can go back to reading good stuff. cus I'm sure you're dying of boredom from this story!  
  
Buh byes  
  
Meeeeeee Ã´Â¿Ã´ 


	3. do we hear wedding bells??

Title: Astronomical love  
  
Author: HPReader4L  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Ã…_Ã…  
  
A/N: okay this chapter is set 5 years later so Ginny is 21 and Draco is 22. Um what else is there? Hmm... Well I'm taking someone's advice and choosing one POV and might switch here and there. My grammar sucks so don't yell at me. Sorry to the person whose advice I'm taking I don't know your name right now but I will say later. So read!!!! Hehe bye bye  
  
HPReader4L  
  
  
  
A/n: also this is based in May and it's a Sunday to start so y'all know Ã´Â¿Ã´  
  
***  
  
'Wow I can't believe that my Ginny and I have been together for 5 years now. And I still haven't had the courage to propose.' Draco thought to himself the night of their 5th year together, the "anniversary" of the night she saved his life.  
  
'I suppose I really should, I know I love her but how do I say it, 'Uh Ginny I love you will you marry me?' Ok that just sucked what do I do? I can't just suddenly ask her. I should prepare a nice dinner or something.' Draco was really unsure right now which is definitely not something that Malfoy's are known for. But his father had disowned him soon after Draco told him about Ginny.  
  
So Draco decided to tell Ginny he wanted to have a nice night with her. They both lived in an apartment in the same building, the only weird thing about this building was that it was only seen by the wizarding world. It was hidden in an area near Diagon Alley.  
  
So Draco later went to her apartment to tell her that he wanted to have dinner Friday if they could. They  
  
had been dating for a long time so of course she said she'd be there. He told her it would be a nice place but he wanted to surprise her about where it would be.  
  
He could tell she was shocked when he told her it would be a really nice place and that he wanted to surprise her. So that night he went looking for the perfect ring he could afford, since with his father he also lost his money. So he went looking, but found nothing he thought perfect for his Ginny,  
  
By Thursday night he was getting worried abut finding the perfect ring. But at a muggle store he finally decided to try he found it, the only problem was he didn't have any muggle money so he decided to put the ring on hold and go to Gringots to change his money into muggle "cash." So he got $300.00 in muggle money (A/N: I know that in London the money is different but oh well.)  
  
By the time he got there it was getting late so he got the change and went to his house. He'd get the ring in the morning. But for now he was tired and just wanted some sleep.  
  
So Friday morning he went to the store and bought the ring. When he was done he figured he would just apparate home instead of muggle transportation since it proved to be really long and boring, he went into a restroom and just left from there so that none of the muggle would see him. When he got home it was almost 2:00 (he slept really late). So he decided to call Ginny and remind her. But it wasn't like she needed reminding. She had been looking forward to the date all week. Now she was counting down the hours until 7:30 (A/N: I'm not sure if I put a time before).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
7:00 Friday night.  
  
Now that it was 7:00 Ginny was starting to freak out. For some terrible reason her hair was looking terrible and every charm she tried seemed to only make it worse. She decided to leave her hair down, 'Draco likes my hair down most' she thought to herself. But then realized he was probably only there to tell her that he wanted to try new things, like actually date people for real since all they had been doing since they got out of school is having dinner, nothing even romantic. But she still left her hair down, and only put a little eye shadow and lip-gloss on.  
  
Finally 7:30 rolled around and Draco called her to make sure she was ready and then apparated to her apartment. And they soon left for dinner...  
  
  
  
A/N: okay I know, a cliffy but I will try really hard to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I shouldn't have much homework this week so I might be able to have it out, but no promises. And I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to get out. And also if there are many mistakes I'm sorry I hurt my hand. So I'll shut up now and let you get to reviewing Ã…_Ã… (hint, hint). I'm gonna make it 15 reviews until my next chapter, so even if its finished I wont post it. But I will check daily. But how many people actually read these? Hmm tell me in your REVIEW (hehe). Thanks  
  
Love HPR 


	4. dinner, movie and a ring?

Disclaimer: does anyone really think I own harry potter? I didn't think so. Author: HPReader4L Title: Astronomical Love A/N: I'm sorry "Majesty" that my story wasn't good enough for u but I really don't care. I have enough people saying its good so I really don't care. Btw people flames don't help! Constructive criticism does so don't waste your time on them for me. They will just be used to light my candles. So "Majesty " if you dislike my story so much why did you keep reading? That just doesn't make since to me.... Any who people loyal readers... I love you all... you are the reasons I keep going. Thank you to all.... And sorry if Draco has a stutter in my story.. I like him way OOC hehe. Luv ya all. Last time in Astronomical Love: Draco was planning on asking Ginny to marry him....  
  
Dinner, movie... and a ring?  
  
At dinner Draco seemed sort of distant, though neither noticed much. "When should I ask her?" Draco thought to himself. He could tell Ginny knew something was up so he decided he'd let her wait a little while.  
  
When they went to the movie after dinner Draco let Ginny cuddle into him, he really didn't mind at all. He kissed the top of her head when she cuddled closer.  
  
She wanted so badly for him to get to why he really wanted to go out tonight. He told her before that there was something important he wanted to talk to her about. She was really getting suspicious because he hadn't brought it up since they were at her house. And the movie was almost over so she figured she wouldn't have to wait very long.  
  
Draco told Ginny that after the movie he had something really important to say but he wanted to get ice cream and take a walk. So he led her to the park after stopping by the local ice cream shop. He took her over to a bench and sat by her. They talked for a few minutes about different things. By now he could tell Ginny was getting anxious so Draco went to stand up. But pushed Ginny down when she tried to get up too.  
  
He kneeled in from up her on one knee and saw the look she gave him. It was a look of love, anticipation and fear all in one. "Ginny you know I love you right?" "Yes, Draco of course why else would we have been together for so long?"  
  
Suddenly an owl flew over onto Ginny's lap. It had a ring tied to its leg. "Gin, um, Virginia Anne Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
She only looked at him with a horrified look on her face. "Excuse me why in the world would I want to do that?" (A/n: people don't kill me just yet)  
  
That's when Draco woke up, he was still at the movie, he had just zoned out. And Ginny was looking at him very weird. "What's wrong Draco?" she whispered to him. "Nothing Hun its ok."  
  
Later that night everything in his little dream went exactly to his dream. When he got to the asking part he really hesitated as he had a flash of the nightmare. But he asked never the less. "Gin, um, Virginia Anne Weasley will you marry me?"  
  
She looked at him, "Draco, I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Please say yes Ginny, I love u and I don't think I can live with out you."  
  
"Yes, Draco I love you. I would love to marry you."  
  
  
  
A/N: From there I will leave for now and I will make you guys happy again soon I hope. Review please. And flames will be used to light my candles. Sorry for the shortness and for how long this has taken I had this big writer's block thing going on. I love u all, as long as you review. 


End file.
